Time To Let Him Go
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: Belarus is left alone in their empty house to welcome her returning sister, Ukraine, while Russia 'visits' America all night. when Ukraine realizes how much the obsession affects Belarus she decides its time to end it. femmlemons


UkraineXbelarus

"but, big brother..! Please let me come with you!" the long pale haired girl pleaded clutching her older brother's arm.  
>Ivan shivered at her bone breaking hold. Well, and the fact that the creepiest person he knew was touching him. In fact, she was really scaring the hell out of him every moment since he promised oneness, which was something that looked impossible in the current state of affairs. "Nyet, Natalya. You cannot come with me. What would happen if Ludwig took you from me? It would be awful/ to lose you." he quickly lied as he struggled out of her viselike grip.  
>The younger sister looked desperate, meaning she had an even scarier possessive face than usual. "Vanya! Vanusha, please take me, i will not be a bother, i promise! I love you so much. I want to be with you forever-!" she persisted. Natalya took a step closer to her slowly backing away brother.<br>"Nata, i wish for you to stay here, da? I will not have you following me. As my SISTER you must remain at home and wait for Katyusha to return. I have to go teach those Italian twins a lesson, da?" he said grabbing his coat from the knobs by the door and shrugging it on quickly. "Greet our sister for me when she arrives. До свидания, Natasha!" Ivan said quickly running through the door to get in the car and backing out (as he was shutting the car door) before she could jump on the hood. She did crazy shit like that a lot.  
>The pretty girl clutched the door as her brother peeled out of the driveway as if his ass was on fire. The wood almost splintered under her delicate hands. "... Проклятый... Проклятый... ПРОКЛЯТЫЙ, YOU FUCKING LIAR!" she screamed after him, knowing he could no longer hear her. Ivan was too busy running from her. He was going to that stupid American's house. Oh, she knew what they were doing. She had watched them many times already. He loved Alfred a lot. Why did he have to act like her love was so poisonous?<br>As she considered following her brother again, an annoying voice cut through her thoughts. "Oh, sister! Sister, i brought some tasty dinner for us to share!" the big busted Ukrainian shouted gleefully bounding up to the porch, her breasts pouncing loudly with the movement.  
>The short greyish blonde hair, the huge tits, stupid attitude, and large stupid smile made the Belarusian seethe. "Katy" she greeted simply as her elder sister tried to envelop her in a hug. Her unexpressive face remained completely straight as she was crushed. Why the hell did she have to come today? She felt like bashing in her head with Ivan's faucet pipe he had left behind. Because Ivan could never bring something like that to his slut's house, of course not.<br>The larger woman grinned hugely at her younger, more reserved sister. Then her head swiveled around side to side and over Natalya's shoulder. "Where is Vanushka?" she finally asked after realizing their brother was nowhere in sight.  
>Natalya grimaced slightly and brought her sharp eyebrows down in annoyance. "Vanya is on business trip at the moment." she used his excuse because she still loved him. He would come around to it soon.<br>"You two are still running the Bratva?" Yekaterina asked with a sad tone. Her younger sister nodded. "I asked him to leave it last time i visited. It is so dangerous..."  
>The longer haired sister glared at Katyusha. "I will follow brother in whatever makes him happy." she stated in an icy voice effectively scaring her sister into ending the conversation. Tonight was going to be a very long night, she growled inwardly as her older sister cowered under her bad mood.<p>

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

'Natasha is so scary... She would not talk to me during dinner at all. She just kept quiet the entire time. Even when i asked when vanya would be returning, she grumbled and looked like she wanted to kill me! What did i do?' Katyusha thought as she came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth. She had long tried to convince her younger siblings to quit before they were in too deep, but the next moment Vanya was don of the Bratva! A deep sigh fell from her lips. She should have stayed with them instead of rushing them to Amerika so rashly. At the time it had seemed like a good idea... But Vanya couldn't control his trauma... And Natalya's obsession with their brother had gone overboard... She did not want to even know awful it really was. Her last visit had been cut short because Natasha was sent out to 'meet someone' on Vanya's request. So she left, wielding two very lethal looking knives.  
>The older sister shuddered thinking about the sad fate of the person she met that night. Ivan had seemed wholly unfazed when she returned and hugged him with blood spots on her cheek and sleeves. He had simply patted her head stiffly and sent her to clean up.<br>The big chested Ukrainian woman turned to head over to her sister's room. They had already bid goodnight and she didn't want to be a bother. Maybe if she asked really nicely? She knew they mostly loved her and all, but they didn't listen very well. The distinct sound of her bouncing breasts preceded her as she arrived in front of Natalya's door.  
>Just as she was about to knock, something stopped her. The muffled sound of slick surfaces being rubbed up against each other, Wet friction. It sounded familiar. Could it be-? Katyusha's suspicions were confirmed as heavy breaths emanated from inside. Quietened by the door but noticeably labored.<br>The breathing quickened for a few brief moments before it stopped altogether. Not in a climatic way, though. "Im sorry, brother..." the younger Slavic girl whispered seemingly to herself. Her voice was full of frustration and pain.  
>But it had not fallen on deaf ears. The short haired woman opened the door quietly. Her head was down cast, trying not to look at her sister as she shut it behind her. "Natalya... Natasha, Моя сестра. What is wrong?" she asked keeping her gaze downcast even in the prevailing darkness. All that could be seen was from the bedside lamp and that was precisely where she wouldn't look.<br>The younger girl took a moment presumably to collect her voice, for she was much calmer when she spoke again. "Nothing is wrong, Katyusha. Please return to your own room and leave me to sleep." Natalya said evenly.  
>"Nata, what are you sorry to Vanya for?" she persisted gently. Please just tell me, Katy inwardly pleaded.<br>Strong delicate hands suddenly gripped her pajama shirt. "I fucking learned Russian for him! I stayed by his side when we moved to Amerika! I watch the house, co-run the business, take care of dirty work, protect him, do everything he desires, and help him kill people! All i ask back is his love. And what does he repay with? Lies. Lies about how he is going out to meet with the Italian mafia or their German friend when he really goes to that stupid Amerikanski's house to screw him into the bed!" Natalya screamed angrily at her. "What do i have to be sorry for? Im sorry im not good enough for him! I try my best but i can't do anything right when it comes to him. I can kill and torture all his enemies but he won't hesitate to run from me into that man's arms. Im sorry i spent nights sitting in the tree outside their window with his Canadian brother. Im sorry i cannot be to him who Alfred is to him.  
>No one will rely on the little sister, will they? Certainly not the little sister who scares everyone! Its okay for him to let me run the grungy part of business with him, but hell if he will even tell that Amerikanski who he is! He won't even introduce us..." she continued, her fists tightening to an insane amount. Her face was scrunched together and furious. Her mostly naked body was pressed up against her sister's thinly clothed one. She couldn't help but see her lack of clothes now that she had been shocked into looking up. All she had on was a purple bra that popped from her pale skin.<br>Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she buried her face in Katyusha's ample chest. "He doesn't love me; much less feel proud of me. Even after all i do for him..." her voice finally choked as her older sister wrapped her arms tentatively around her. Katy took a moment to look at the bed while she cooed softly to the girl. A single picture laid under the lamplight on the nightstand. Ivan smiling holding a blonde boy with a radiant grin on his blue eyed features and sunflowers bundled in his arms. Her heart went out to her admittedly crazy sibling. It had to hurt even if it was her brother.  
>When the silent sobs subdued, she finally spoke up. "It's ok, Natashka, you should remember he is not yours, but he still loves his sister. Im sure he appreciates all you do. You just can't force your love on others. It's time to let go." she said as softly as possible. What could she do to help her? "L-let me help you let go."<br>The young Belarusian nodded weakly and let herself be led to the bed. With Natalya sitting spread legged on the edge of the bed, Katyusha knelt down in front of her. Her little sister's eyes were glued to the picture on the nightstand as the Ukrainian pressed her lips against the moist folds between her legs. She seemed to have been masturbating, obviously. Why couldn't she finish?  
>A soft mewl escaped her lips as the poor older sister used her fingers to firmly rub her clit. Katy waited to switch on to the next level as she nuzzled her fuzz. "Were you using brother's picture for this?" she asked.<br>The girl nodded. Her voice was a little breathy as she spoke. "I... Couldn't do i-it." Natalya confessed as her eyes glazed over with arousal. Katyusha had moved her finger into Natalya's entrance and was moving it around inside.  
>Her mouth continued what she had been doing with her hands as she added a second finger and curled it. The girl above her moaned lowly as they began pumping in and out quickly. Using her tongue to keep things slick, and not letting up the fast pace, it was not long before Natalya came with a shuddering moan. Closed in pleasure and contentment you could almost say Natalya looked purely beautiful inside out. The stern anger was gone and replaced with a relaxed look that made the older woman relieved.<br>With unspoken apologies and thank vous, the two parted ways. Katyusha could not help but wonder if everything would be all right. As she licked off the remaining vestiges of her half-sister's cum on her lips in her own room, she wondered if it was wise for her to do that. What would Vanya think? Not to mention if it would even help...  
>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*<br>The Russian man crept in as silently as possible. He had not planned to be out all night but Alfred had fallen asleep on him and he just didn't have the will power to push him away. It would not be good for him to wake up alone. Just as he passed the kitchen by the stairs, Natalya's voice gripped him. "Big brother, you were gone for a very long time." she said intercepting his beeline.  
>Ivan blinked a few times. What was different about her? "I was busy..." he told her. Was it her hair? The bow was missing, yes, but that was not it. She did not look scary. Her face! Da, it seemed to glow in a new light. Her usually pinched eyebrows were smoothed out as if a great weight had been lifted.<br>... And she wasn't attacking him...  
>The girl smiled a little. "Im sure Alfred kept you very busy. You will have to introduce us sometime." Natalya conceded wryly and pointed to the kitchen. "Katyusha has been waiting to hug you since last night, you should not keep her waiting." she smiled.<br>The older man blanched at her sudden change in attitude- and knowledge of who he had really been doing last night. What had he missed? Had his pick ax fallen on her head and caused brain damage? "Ah, da, i will go greet our sister..." he agreed dumbstruck. As he turned to go into the kitchen he stopped, turned a tad, and looked at the floor by her feet. "Maybe i will someday soon, if you want to meet him." he promised.  
>Natalya smiled a little warmer and pushed him into the kitchen. "I would love that" she said visibly shocking her brother.<br>"Oh, little brother! I have missed you so~" Yekaterina cut in giving him a large cushioned hug.  
>Both girls laughed, albeit Natalya's was quiet and rusty, at Ivan's garbled response seeing his sisters act so strange. So weird!<p>

MADAM:

HEY, HETALIA FANS. NOW THAT YOU'VE READ MY AWESOMENESS, GO CHECK OUT JUSTU-S ON DEVIANTART. THEY ARE NEW AND AMAZING COMICS ABOUT THE 50 STATES. SO GET TO IT!


End file.
